The Woman Before Me
by Meredith01
Summary: Martin goes on his first date after the breakup. Will he finally be able to let Samantha go?   MO  MS


Disclaimer:- I do not own 'Without A Trace' or any of the characters.

Pairings:- M/Other, M/Samantha

* * *

The sound of voices raised in happy discussion mingled busily with the clinking of glasses and the distinct sound of metal upon china 

Martin scanned the restaurant around him and sighed heavily as he adjusted his tie and continued to absently rearrange the salt and pepper shakers set out on the white clothed table before him.

He examined his watch and frowned, running a hand through his hair nervously; his date was running late.

His 'date'.

The first date that Martin had been on in over a year, the first date since her…since they had parted.

His blue eyes rested absently on the plush red velvet back of the chair opposite him as he remembered her face that morning in the break room.

They had been talking about sports, enjoying a perfectly friendly conversation.

She smiled at him like their history was forgotten, like she used to smile at him before he broke her heart, before she broke his.

Then Danny had walked in and asked Martin jokingly if he was ready for his 'hot date' and Samantha's face had instantly fallen.

He had made some flimsy remark about his love life not being anywhere near as interesting as Danny's and that they should perhaps focus on his latest conquest instead.

Samantha had picked up her coffee and excused herself, her eyes cast down towards the floor as she brushed past him.

He had struggled to read the expression on her face, believing for a moment that he saw regret…even pain.

Not that he wanted to cause her pain, far from it, but it might give him permission to hope that she still had feelings for him as he still did for her.

They weren't really feelings though he supposed, you couldn't really call what he felt for Samantha 'feelings'… it was undeniably, love.

His friends had bullied him into finally agreeing to go on a date with a woman they knew, insisting "she's perfect for you!"

He had smiled at their use of the phrase, he knew it only applied to one woman, but holding onto Samantha wasn't going to do him any good if she had already let him go.

Ironically it had been her reaction to news of this date that had given him hopes that maybe she still cared about him, that she missed him as much as he missed her.

And God he did, he missed her so very, very much.

So here he was, waiting for his date to arrive whilst his every thought was consumed by another woman.

A tall, slim redhead approached and looked down at him uncertainly, "Martin?"

Martin cleared his throat and stood up, extending a hand to her politely and forcing his best smile, "Yeah, hi…"

"Kelly," she stated, seating herself opposite him and smiling warmly as she surveyed him analytically.

Her friends really hadn't been lying when they told her he was handsome; he looked nervous but so was she and she was sure with a drink or two he'd loosen up.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I got stuck in traffic and there was this whole thing in work and I had to stay late and…" she held up her hands and widened her eyes, "chaos!! You have no idea how vicious two 5 year olds can be," she laughed.

"I can imagine," he smiled, "so, you teach second grade?"  
"Yeah, yeah," she nodded, affixing him with an intense gaze.

He really had the most amazing eyes she'd ever seen.

Martin blinked and tried to dispel the images currently running through his head. Kelly was staring across at him with a pretty green eyed smile, but his mind was imagining deep brown eyes staring back at him, his heart longing for Samantha's beautiful smile.

"So you're an FBI Agent?" she sipped her water and toyed with the edge of her napkin.

"Yeah, Missing Persons," he nodded, sipping his own water merely as a distraction.

"Sounds exciting!"

"It can be," he smiled, "sometimes you feel like you've actually made a difference and…I have great colleagues."

Kelly nodded, watching his faraway smile, "I'm a little nervous, haven't really been dating much recently so forgive my questions," she rolled her eyes and smiled brightly.

"That's ok," he smiled, _'at least you're not still in love with your ex'_ he thought wryly.

Kelly watched her dinner partner closely; he was handsome, polite, yet there was something in his eyes that caught her attention.

He seemed distracted, listless…and she noted how his eyes would instantly befall any blonde woman that happened to pass.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, realizing he'd been staring into space, "I'm horrible company tonight, I'm so sorry."

"Let's order a drink shall we" she suggested, relieved when he nodded and began to scan the drinks list.

"So Adam says you like sci-fi, I'm a huge science fiction fan. Star Trek, X-Files, Star Wars, you name it." she giggled.

Martin merely nodded and smiled, 'Samantha hated sci-fi' he thought quietly, his finger tracing slow circles over the white table cloth.

"Are you ok? Did I say something wrong, I…?" Kelly began.

"No, no," Martin sighed and ran his hand over his face, "it's not you, I'm sorry, I guess I'm a little distracted, it was a tough day in work," he lied.

Kelly nodded, smiling in thanks as the waiter brought their drinks.

She remained momentarily silent and studied him closely; she had to put the poor guy out of his misery.

"It's ok Martin, we can do this some other time," she stated, knowing full well there wouldn't be 'some other time'.

He sighed and took a sip of his beer, "You seem great, you really do, I just, I guess I…" he struggled to find the words.

Kelly smiled kindly and placed both hands around the stem of her glass, "She must be pretty special."

"Who?" he frowned at her, casting his eyes to the label of the beer bottle he was holding in a vice like grip.

Kelly's voice was warm and understanding as she stated simply, "The woman before me…"

Martin looked up at her sharply, sighing as he nodded and replied quietly, "She is."

"What's her name?" she suddenly laughed and shook her head, "I'm being way too nosey, I'm sorry. You just look like you need to talk."

Martin took another sip of beer, "Samantha… her name's Samantha."

Kelly reached in her purse and went to place a $10 bill on the table, Martin shook his head vigorously, "No no, it's the least I can do, really."

Kelly shrugged and returned the money to her purse, staring curiously into his eyes, "So…does 'Samantha' know?"

"Know what?" he asked, feeling truly awful for the 'date' he had subjected this woman to.

"That you're still in love with her."

Her words twisted at Martin's heart; admitting to himself he still loved Sam was one thing, hearing it from the lips of a total stranger was another.

"No," he shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and closing his eyes wearily.

Kelly nodded thoughtfully, "Is she seeing somebody else?"

"No," he shook his head, "I don't think so anyway."

Kelly smiled and patted his arm kindly, "Well then, what the hell are you doing here with me?"

Kelly chuckled at his confused expression, "Get out of here…go tell her, before you subject another poor unsuspecting woman to a date," she teased.

Martin placed the money for their drinks onto the table and stood up, narrowing his eyes and laughing as he regarded the woman before him, "I don't know what to say, I'm really sorry about tonight, you're great, really."

"Oh, I know," she batted a hand at him and smiled, "and don't worry about tonight, you've restored my faith in love Martin."

"By subjecting you to the worst date of your life?" he chuckled.

Kelly laughed, "No… by holding out for the _one,_ refusing to settle for someone else. Maybe I'll be somebody's 'Samantha' one day."

"You will," he smiled at her intently.

"Oh Martin, get out of here will you, go tell the girl you love her."

"Do you need a ride home or anything?" he checked, still always the Boy Scout.

"No, I'm fine," she shook her head, gesturing for him to leave.

Martin nodded and said his final thank you's before he headed for the door, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Oh, Martin?"

He turned as Kelly called after him, "There is one thing you can do for me!"

"What's that?"

"Let me know how it goes…" she lifted her hands and showed him her fingers where crossed for him.

Martin smiled in understanding and headed out into the cold December air.

Half an hour later he found himself standing paralyzed outside Samantha's front door, his fist clenched at his side as he tried to muster the courage to knock.

He eventually raised his hand to the door and knocked twice, stepping back and staring at the door, willing it to open.

"Martin?" Sam stared at him wide eyed, her reddened eyes suggesting she had been crying, "why...why aren't you on your date?" she frowned in confusion.

He'd had an entire speech planned on his way over to her apartment, he knew everything he wanted to say by heart; yet standing here now staring into her eyes he couldn't remember a single line, except for one…

With all of the emotion and sincerity his tired soul could find, he raised his hand to her cheek and told her quietly and simply...

"I'm still in love with you."


End file.
